Master Mikey
by lilskystar
Summary: When a 7-years-old turtle feel free to do what he wants when his sensei is not home, he decides to show to his brothers he can be a good master without spending years being ninja. Don't underestimate a young turtle like Mikey, he will let you with a serious doubt. Will he be a good master later or he'll always be the goofy of the TMNT? Read to know! First TMNT story! :D
1. Departure

**A/N**:_ Hello beautiful people! I really hope ya're enjoyin' yer summer! I am enjoyin' it like never before! That's why the inspiration. Anyway guys, TMNT is fabulous! I have noticed that TF and TMNT are two series that ain't stopped to be on air. They both are 80's series and they are still alive with a lot of fans! They both got movies, toys, comics, clothes, costumes, all sorta things! TF AND TMNT ARE THE BEST OF THE BEST! :D *CLAP CLAP CLAP*_

_The turtles are kids, not teenager. They are 7 years old and it will be a short story :)_

**CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEW SERIES**_! Hehehe!_

_Enjoyyy it!_

* * *

It was a typical day for the young turtles. Training session early in the morning, meditation, lunchtime, katas and what Mikey and Raph hated more, bushido sessions. They didn't understand why they needed to know about that. Codes of honors and moral. Oh please! Thankfully, meditation was enough for today and lunchtime was next. It was one of their favourite session of the day! No efforts, no tiredness, no panting. Lunchtime what? Well a young orange clad turtle didn't see lunchtime as a break but more as a video games and tv time.

"Mikey, are you not going to eat?" asked Donatello, feet swinging of the chair.

"Nah!" said Mikey heading the couch with a huge grin. "I have to pass the next level! It's with the big gloomy monster and last time I tried to kill it, it killed me with pa-"

"Mikey! Shut yer big mouth and come eat some veggies with some good sandwiches!" shouted Raphael. The orange clad turtle glared him but remained sitting on the couch, turning on the TV.

"Michelangelo! Turn off that TV and come eat!" The young but firm voice of his oldest brother made him wince. Why did his brother have to speak? He knew that disobeying Leo was a mistake that could bring him a lecture from Master Splinter and he didn't want that. He growled and turned off the TV. He lazily headed the kitchen mumbling some words that no turtle heard. He took an atlas, drop it on the ground then jumped on the atlas and finally sat down on the chair. He was a bit smaller than his brothers and somethings were different to others.

"Did you use my atlas to get your butt seated on the chair?" asked Donatello in disbelief.

"Didn't find the stool." was Mikey's answer.

"Now e-" a fatherly clearing of voice interrupted the blue masked turtle and two wise eyes observed them all.

" My sons, I hope you are enjoying your lunch." he glanced at the sulky youngest turtle. " Michelangelo, I suggest you to eat. You will need energy for the katas." The sulky turtle took a half of a sandwich and groaned. "It is time for me to tell you about my departure." Donatello gulped hardly and raised his eye's ridge.

"Whada mean Mas'er Splinter'?" asked the red clad brother. "Ya will leave us?"

"I will my son but not for a long time." The three turtles were startled except the sulky one. "I will be gone for five days."

"Why?" Donatello asked.

"I cannot tell you for now but do not worry. Leonardo will be in charge of you all."

"Teacher's pet" murmured Raphael. The blue clad turtle scowled him and looked back at his master.

"Raphael, Donatello and-" he paused his sentence and sighed at the sulky turtle. "Michelangelo, please behave and help your brother in this task. When I will be back, I will demand a report from you all to Leonardo. If I receive any bad comment about your behaviour, I guarantee you we will have a serious talk. Thankfully, I know it won't happen. Please, be careful and never leave the sewer. Is that understood?"

"Yes sensei!" they said in unison. The grey rat shook his head and placed a hand on Michelangelo's shoulder.

"My son, is there something that is troubling you?"

"No. Except that Leo and Raph didn't let me play my video game!" complained the young turtle, crossing his arms and pouting. The rat sighed deeply. "Michelangelo, your brothers know why they forbid you to play. Don't they let you play when you want?"

"Yes but they didn't let me now that I WANTED."

"When they say no, it is because they know it is not the time for that. You have to focus on your training if you want to be a good ninja my son and they are helping you in that."

"I want to be master not ninja." His three brothers held their laughs and glanced at each other.

"If you want to be a master, you have to go through years of mastering all the spheres of a ninja." He smiled warmly and patted his son's head. "You still have a lot to learn my son."

"And ya're not strong enough to be mas'er!" added Raphael.

"It is not a matter of strength Raphael." corrected the wise rat.

"Yeah whatever."

After lunchtime, the rat called his sons for the next session. Katas. They all did very well. Of course, Mikey was the one that fooled the most during this session. He was clumsy and when one of his brothers remarked him that, he would only stop to make efforts. Master Splinter noticed that but preferred to keep it for him until he could talk with his three other sons. Katas were exhausting, that's why their Sensei always gave them a break of 15 minutes. During that break, he took the opportunity to take his three oldest sons and to talk to them about Mikey's sensitive side.

"You may have noticed my sons, that Michelangelo does not accept critics or any comment about something he does not do well."

"He's tah learn tah accept 'em!" said Raphael huffing and crossing his arms.

"You are all different my young ninjas. Some of you would accept critics because you know it is not to hurt you but to help you. With Michelangelo, he thinks it is to make him feel bad or to show him he cannot do it well."

"So, you want us to help him instead of criticising him or tell him what he doesn't do well?" asked Donatello.

"Yes, partly. While I will be gone, you will help him with his katas, meditation and of course, bushido but I was telling you this because I want you to be careful with him."

"He ain't a baby!" retorted Raphael.

"Raphael, you are better to cool down. I just want the three of you to take care of him without hurting his feelings. Can I count on you?"

"Yes sensei." answered the blue and purple clad turtles.

"Raph?" young Leonardo asked. He knew his brother didn't like that Master Splinter treats Mikey like the most sensitive and the baby of the four but he knew sensei loved them all the same way. "Can we count with you bro?"

"Yeah... just cuz that Mikey has tah' be a good ninja cuz he will have tah defend himself when Ah'll kick his shell as grown up." He snickered.

"Thank you my sons. You are now dismissed." The rat smiled looking at his three young sons pushing each other brotherly and laughing. It would be hard to leave them alone for five days. They were too young and what if something happened to any of them or all of them? Who would take care of them? It was a risk to take but he really needed to leave.

"Hey Raphie boy, want to play with me?" asked playfully Mikey.

"Why not? Lemme show ya how I kick shells!" He joined his baby brother on the couch and started playing.

"Do you think we will do it well without Master Splinter?" asked a concerned purple masked turtle to his big brother.

"Yes, even though I'm a bit scared. Not because we will be alone but because I don't want anything bad happen to you guys. You are on my charge and if anything occur I don't know how I will handle that."

"Leo, you won't be alone. I'm with you bro. So is Raph. We are not that mischievous. Except one of us." reassured Donnie winking at Leonardo.

"Thanks bro."

The two turtles joined their youngest brothers and spent a good time kicking their shells on the video game.

"Ya don't survive dat easily with meh bonehead!" shouted Raphael playing.

"You think so? Donnie, throw me a bulletproof vest!"

"Right away Mikey!" answered Donnie sticking out his tongue to Raph.

"Here goes for you Raph, attack Mikey's character with the blaster I bought for you with the points we accumulated!"

"Thanks bro! Just what I needed!" replied Raph with a huge grin on his little childish face.

Master Splinter looked at the scene smiling warmly, nodding his head. He knew everything would be okay without him. His sons had a strong bond that helped them to go through any kind of situations they could deal by themselves. Yes, they were 7 years-old turtles but their knowledge throughout their young lives gave them enough maturity to survive perfectly. He loved his sons. His young ninjas. His pride.

* * *

**A/N:**_ If you know me already, you know how many centuries it takes me to update stories. Thankfully, I'm almost done with some stories so I will have the opportunity to concentrate more on this story and others. Thank you for your patience! :) I will promise you, as the good person I am, that I will update this story the next Sunday! :) Promise! I keep my word!_

_Thank you so much for your support and review!_


	2. I reveal myself

**A/N:**_ Hm... Thank you for reading my story! :) and enjoy!_

_Do not own TMNT... :(_

_And yes I know... I broke my promiseeee! You can now no more trust me! I usually don't brake them but __arph... My first college week was really stressful. Imma stressed girl! Then I said to myself, I will update the next Sunday but then... My Sunday was veryyyy busy! I tried to update but had no time. I mean, I'm serious. Had no time. So yeah! That's it! I'm free of judgement! XD _

* * *

"Please be careful my sons. I love you all and I want you all in one piece when I will be back."

"It's possible to be a two-pieced turtle?" asked Mikey innocently to his father.

"Mikey... Seriously." said Donnie with a hint of mock in his voice.

"I can show ya how it's a two-pieced turtle if ya want bro!" suggested Raphael cracking his fingers.

"Michelangelo, since your brothers don't want to explain you I will. To be in one piece is an expression. It means that you are unharmed or undamaged. In your case, unharmed."

"Oh! So if I break my arm, I'm-"

"A bozo." interrupted Raph chukling.

"Raphael...!" warned Master Splinter gazing his red clad son.

"Just be careful my sons."

"Yes sensei." they all answered in unison. The rat slowly left the lair. He remembered the last time he left his sons. It was only for two days and when he got back, Donatello had his fingers burned after trying to repair the train he received for christmas and Mikey had bruises all over his body apparently because Raphael was trying to teach him how to fight. Leonardo was exhausted and Raphael was sulky. It took them almost three days to get back to normal and knowning he had only left for two days and having his four young ninjas in bad shape wasn't reassuring him.

"Be careful too father!" cried out Donatello waving his hand. The rat simply nodded and took a deep breath before to leave. It was hard. As father, it is hard to let your kids alone. Even with someone else taking care of them, you still are worried.

The door closed, the four turtles remained in silence. Standing still. They waited a minute, expecting their sensei to be back but nothing. He was really gone.

"Se-se-sensei?" The shaky voice of the youngest turtle dragged his brothers' attention. His little eyes were filled of tears. His three brothers tried to hold their tears to reassure Mikey. They also were sad of their sensei's departure. Now that he was gone, who will tell them what to do and what no? Who will tuck them in their beds? Who will prepare them their lunch?

"He-he isn't go-gone uh?" asked Mikey gripping and shaking Donatello's arm. "He isn't, right?"

"Mikey, he is gone. But not for long time." was Donnie's answer. He smiled hugging his little brother.

"Well that means we don't hafta wake up early and have any trainin'! Nice."

"You are wrong dear brother!" Leo replied with a smirk. "Don't forget Master Splinter gave me the responsibility to do the basic training of ninjutsu."

"Ohhh sure... Splinter jr here knows how to train us!?" said Raphael huffing.

"I do! Master Splinter has taught me way more than you for any case. If Master Splinter is not there, you will have someone to keep up the trainings. I have more knowledge of ninjutsu, bushido and katas! That's why I WILL train you!" The serious tone and look of Leonardo convinced Raphael about the training but not enough to let him quiet.

"Alright Mas'er Leo! Want some hot tea with that?" asked Raphael arrogantly bowing down.

"YOU! GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW!" yelled Leonardo. "That is unacceptable!" There was something Leonardo hated the most. His own brothers being disrespectful with him. He could have started a fight with his hotheaded brother but Mikey and Donnie didn't have to see that. Especially Mikey. Sending Raphael to his room was fair enough for his brothers and him.

"That was rude from him." commented Donnie, still wrapping Mikey with his arms.

"You think he will hate you?" asked the little voice of Mikey after hearing the door of the room being slammed by Raph.

"He better not. Now, how are you feeling for a pizza?" The purple and orange-clad turtles' mouths formed the biggest smile ever. "That's what I thought. Come on!" The three turtles headed the kitchen, one skipping happily, the other smiling and the last, thoughtful. For a seven-years-old turtle, being treated that way was not something easy to take in. How was Raphael feeling about that? Was he crying in his room? Or throwing everything around like he always do when he is sent to his room? Or perhaps, he did not care at all of what he said and was having fun playing with his toys. No matter how Raph was feeling, Leonardo could not let him lock in his room. They had lunch together and diner would also be good altogether.

"Guys, I will go for Raph."

"Here goes mommy feeling guilty." commented Mikey giggling.

"Mikey..."

"Sorry!" smiled the young turtle.

Upstairs, in a certain room, a young bad-tempered turtle was playing with his toys, throwing them in the wall, stepping on them, shouting at them, biting them and hitting the poor toys against the floor mumbling some words against his big brother. He was angry. He surely was. Not only because Leonardo always thinks he is the next after Master Splinter but because he sent him to his room. He was also angry with the fact that he actually obeyed Leo's order.

"That stupid Leo will pay for that!"

"Knock? Knock?" a familiar, well familiar voice interrupted his thoughts making him irritable.

"Whacha' want? I don't need tah hear any excuse! Lemme alone!" as he said that, he threw a bunch of his toys against the wall and sighed angrily.

"Woah, someone is angry here. Look Raph... I'm sorry." Leonardo sat next to his brother and took one of his toys. "Wow... You do know how to play with your soldiers." commented Leo chuckling, noticing the dents and broken parts of the toys. His brothers simply shrugged and continued to play.

"Raph... I'm just doing what master Splinter told me to do. I don't want to be the master's substitute."

"Whatever!"

"Alright. We will eat pizza so join us if you want!" Leonardo stood up placing a brotherly hand on Raph's shoulder and leaving disappointed. As he went downstairs, a small toy roughly hit his head making him whine. He raised his head to see from where the toy fell and saw his hotheated brother standing next to his room's door.

"Raph?"

"Ya deserved it for being impolite!"

"Impolite? When?" asked Leo puzzled.

"You came in my room without my permission!"

"But-"

"Yeah you knocked but I never said you could come in! Anyway! Where's the pizza? I'm hungry!" Leonardo momentarily blinked staring at his rude brother but smiled, happy to have his brother back with them.

"Come on! Stop staring at me like I were a superhero or sumthin'!"

The blue-clad turtle chuckled and walked down the kitchen with Raph. In there, Mikey and Donnie were talking about the last episode of Clifford, the red dog. Mikey loved to watch Clifford even if it was for younger kids.

"Raphie! I thought you would die in your room! The way you talke-" Donnie shut Mikey's mouth chuckling nervously because he knew how easy it was for Raph to get angry again and now that Leo and Raph were in peace, they didn't need to have another quarrel because of Mikey's big mouth.

"Good to have you with us bro!" said Don smiling and offering the chair next to him for Raph to sit.

"Since when do we have pizza?" asked Mikey realising they were eating pizza.

"Since master Splinter prepared them before his departure. However, we don't have to eat them all in a day. Don't forget the pizzas have to last for-"

"Five days!" added Raph.

"Exactly."

"Oh!" was the only answer from Mikey. He quickly finished his pizza slice and left table running to play with his cars.

"Mikey!" called Don and Leo together.

"Yes?"

"Come back here."

"Bu-"

"Come back here!"

"But Le-"

"Mikey! That's the last time! Come back here!" Leo had again that serious voice.

"What again? I have to play! My cars are waiting for me! Don't you hear them calling my name? Miiiikeyyy! Miiiikeyyy! Aww! Poor cars! Do you hear them? Are you deaf? Oh shell! Donnie, think you can call master Splinter to check Leo's-"

"Enough Mikey. I asked you to come here simply to remind you your manners on table. But since you seem not to care, then, you will have to clean the table."

"What?! Noo! You can't do that Leo! Please no!"

"I'm sorry Mikey but it's for your own good. You have to learn to obey when someone calls you and also learn not to be arrogant and rude."

"Bu-"

"Leo is right, Mikey. Don't make it harder. Just do what Leo told you." added Donatello biting his pizza slice.

"Bu-"

The blue masked ninja slightly shook his head and sighed. "Mikey, stop protesting. Do what I told you to do."

"But Leo, I-" The stern face of his eldest brother stopped him to continue. He hardly accepted to do what Leo told him but ended up cleaning the table. He wanted to play not to clean the table!

"He thinks he can tell me what to do uh? Does he? Well I will show him I can be as authoritative as he was." said Mikey to himself pouting. "I will be like Master Splinter. Yeah! That's it! I will be Master Mikey!" He silently chuckled and started to imagine himself called by his brothers 'master Mikey'. Wouldn't it be awesome?

"I see you are having fun cleaning the table." commented Donatello passing by for a juice. "Liking doing it Mikey?"

"I'm no more Mikey. I'm Master Mikey!" said the young turtle victoriously with a big grin.

"Excuse me?" was the shocked answer of Donatello.

* * *

_Well well well... Mikey is starting to reveal himself! 2 reviews and I update!_


End file.
